It is known that in vehicles, in order to deliver a washing fluid into a position corresponding to a glass to be cleaned, for example the windscreen, the rear window, or else the closing glass or lens of a headlight of the vehicle, one or more windscreen-washer sprayers are used, which are installed in a fixed position on the bodywork of the vehicle. For example, for cleaning the windscreen there are usually provided two symmetrical sprayers installed on a portion of bonnet or of bodywork immediately adjacent to the base of the windscreen.
On account of the relatively wide tolerances for machining the sheet metal forming the bodywork, however, it may happen that the jet of detergent fluid produced in use by the sprayers and directed towards the window to be cleaned will be emitted with an incorrect orientation and will not strike (or will strike in an ineffective way) the window itself. To overcome said drawback there is known a sprayer comprising a sprayer body that can be fixed to the bodywork of the vehicle in a fixed position and a cylindrical or spherical nipple carried idle by the sprayer body and provided with one or more holes. The detergent fluid is emitted in the form of filiform jets through the holes of the nipple, and the jets can be oriented as desired by rotating the nipple with respect to the sprayer body so as to compensate for the possible errors of orientation linked to the fixed position of assembly of the sprayer body.
However, said solution is not normally applicable to the case of sprayers of a fluid-dynamic type, in which the detergent fluid is not emitted in the form of filiform jets, through holes, but in the form of an atomized jet, through an elongated slit, thanks to a particular internal conformation of the sprayer body. Consequently, the sprayers of a fluid-dynamic type, which are currently the type preferred by users, do not usually have the possibility of adjusting the orientation of the jet.
There is known on the market a sprayer of a fluid-dynamic type having an orientable jet, but it is of complex and costly construction since it comprises numerous parts. In addition, it has a structure such as not to have any components in common with sprayers of other types, in particular filiform-jet ones; consequently, it is not possible to obtain economies of scale.